How I accidentally released Morgana.
I followed up on a disturbance relating to some hell hounds. Arriving at the edge of the Yellowstone nature park, where reports indicated the hounds would be, Katarina and I immediately began a magical ritual to bar Hell Hounds entry to the park. My magic was entirely successful, I think my story should be an inspirational one: having gone from not believing in magic to Master Wizard in just seven weeks proves you can achieve whatever one sets their mind to. But this magic has achieved an incredible feat: YELLOW STONE PARK IS FOREVER FREE OF HELLHOUNDS. If anyone's soul is on the line, deliver them to the park with all haste and ward against fallen angels. Yellowstone Park is incorrect, Tom would have gotten it right where Robert got it wrong. After this great magic was completed we were promptly interrupted by battling cats. The two felines were monstrously intent on attacking anything that moved, even dogs were avoiding them. We were unable to inspect the house pets further as they both escaped by jumping through a glass window. These cats, according to Katarina's inspection, were under the influence of a "Feline God". I dismiss the being as a God, but recognize that there is likely a powerful cat focused entity out there. Be wary fellow hunters, cats are not your friend. Before we could investigate the cats further, we were interrupted again. This time by Scottish pixies. I was able to use powerful spells to keep their hordes out of the kitchen we sheltered in. However, my magic could not protect us from the Earl King (Forgive my spelling my friend). Now I warn you, hunters, that though this Goblin King looks like David Bowie (from Labyrinth) do not raise this. His Majesty will be very offended, refer to him as the esteemed Earl King (again forgive me if I misspell, friend). My friend, the Earl King, at the height of his power (on the Winter Solstice, or any Solstice) was in the midst of a hunt. He asked for my aid. While I was uncertain I did receive aid in my decision making. While I had lost my guardian angel, Barachiel, it seems Heaven decided to assign another to me. Ariel appeared, and he urged me to aid in the hunt. I mounted up on a steed with my new apprentice, and while I am a very talented rider I was immediately thrown from my horse and had to walk. The Earl King's court seems very patriarchal, it were the wives and other women who followed behind at a slow pace. It was among them that I saw Aval... divine in her own right, she let me ride with her. After absolutely no encouragement from myself she was determined to deliver the two of us to the front line to do battle. We arrived to find my fellow hunters struggling alone against some tattooed, sword wielding man, riding a great cat, while the Earl King and his hunters watched. I leaped from Aval's side, rolled towards the great cat; and with Barachiel's flaming sword I opened the cat from shoulder to hip and watched its guts spill to the ground. The cat turned on me, and pounced, I slashed at its face and was only saved from being mauled when Aval appeared at my side. With a parry beyond any mortal's. I attacked again, knocking the rider from his mount. At this stage the entire hunting party chased the cat off, leaving its rider to fend off my fellow hunters and the awe inspiring Aval. I fought the man, and I was winning, leaving great wounds with my flaming sword. The other wizards were leaving lasting wounds with their lightning spells. However, it was at this time that I felt God's will. I checked my phone, a spell from Mattie! I felt from God that this spell was our only hope, that despite our success we could not outlast this foe. I started the spell, and with the aid of my guardian angels (Ariel and Aval), I opened up a gate into purgatory and cast our foe deep within. They hunt was won. But, while the gate was open, something left. Morgana, or Morgan, from King Arthur's legend. I tell you, to this very moment I regret my decision to let her live. Aval assured me that Morgana spoke truly when she said she was the victim. It seems the legends about her are not true, or Morgana has a subjective view on them. I convinced Morgana to give me a lock of her hair, or die upon my holy blade. We made a contract that she would do no wrong, and in return, the only magic I would cast using her hair would be to watch and track her. Be wary, Morgana claims she was framed, that Merlin and Arthur are the true villains of their conflict. This could be true, history is written by the victor after all. But should Morgana prove false... I made no promise to prevent anyone else from performing different magic on her hair. Before we left, the Earl King promised me a favour. And Aval, she promised to stay in touch. We have been exchanging letters via pigeon. -Tom Castle, Holy Wizard, Agent of Heaven.